The Fate Of The Forest
by Puppypokedog
Summary: This is about two girls becoming warrior cats
1. Prologue

Hi there, This is a story inspired by my friend transformersgirl4538. I hope she and whoever else reads it likes it!

Ok this is about two girls (Me and transformersgirl4538) being turned into warrior cats! Here goes

Prologue

Ok Jayfeather ( I 3 him!) is at the moon pool and he gets a prophecy.

Jayfeather found himself on a sandy beach. A white cat was standing nearby, she walked to him "Jayfeather there is something I must tell you." She mewed. Jayfeather cocked his head. "There must be two female two-legs who will join your clan. You must find them, they will save the lake. You must go into the two-leg garden. How you will find this garden is, use your stick it will point you in the right direction. Then you must make the females come out. When they come out you must turn them into cats. To do this you must hit them with your stick, remember not to break it. They are apprentice age so expect that. These two females will have peculiar colors so don't think you have done something wrong. You must convince them that they are in a dream then lead them back to camp. You may tell Bramblestar about this but you must go alone. The fate of the clans is in your paws. You must hurry" the she cat disappeared. Jayfeather woke and made a straight course for home.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi I forgot to dedicate this story to transformersgirl4538. These first few chapters are from the view of Jayfeather. (I. Love. Him.)

The Fate Of The Forest Chapter 1- Jayfeather

Jayfeather had just told Bramblestar about his dream. He had seemed skeptical but allowed him to go through with it. He was now going to get his stick. He pulled the stick out of its hiding place and took a moment to run his paw over the scratches. He heard a voice whisper "Pick it up in your mouth." He gently placed his jaws around the stick. As he brought his head up he felt a strong pulling coming from the stick. _That must be the way _he thought. He started to lift one paw off the ground, as his last claw left the grass he felt himself being pulled up into the air. "Don't let go." The voice whispered. He held on with all his might. He imagined Windclan cats seeing him fly across the sky. The stick finally slowed and brought him gently to the ground. Hen his paws hit the grass he collapsed, panting. "Get up," the voice mewed. "Get up, they are near." Jayfeather stood up and picked his stick up again. This time it just gave him a sense of direction in his head. The stick stopped and Jayfeather could smell catnip. _I must be close_ he thought. "You are already there," the voice trickled like honey in his ears. "You must make them come out now." He grunted. _Here goes nothing_ he said silently. He then started mewling like a kit. Starclan gave him sight the moment the door creaked open. Jayfeather blinked, he saw two female two-legs. One had golden hair and was wearing what looked like water as her pelt. The other had dark hair and was wearing a bright color that made his eyes hurt. "aww what a cute little kitty" The light one cooed. _This is my chance_ he thought. He padded up to them with his stick, carefully padding to a spot where he could hit them both at once. He found a perfect spot and then charged. "Wha- the?!" The females spoke and then their voices turned to mews. Jayfeather blinked. The light haired two-leg had turned into a white cat with blue swirls and markings all over her body, she had light blue eyes like pools and was very fluffy. The dark female had turned into a dark brown cat with those same bright color markings on her body, she had beautiful dark eyes and was smooth coated. Jayfeather blinked again. The white cat reminded him of Half Moon.(hee hee) He put on his best happy look and mewed "Hello girls, this is a dream. Would you follow me please? The two once-two-legs looked at each other and nodded. They skipped along after him. "Girls can you grab that stick?" The two cats tried to grab it with their forepaws and then reluctantly picked it up in their jaws. Jayfeather grabbed on to the middle and they were whisked into the air. They landed at the edge of the lake. Now that he was close to them, their scents washed over him. The white she cat smelled like fresh honey and clean water. The darker one reminded him of the scent of poppy seeds. "Where are we?" The darker cat asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Yeah, and why are we here it doesn't seem like this is a dream." The white cat stated.

Find out Jayfeather's response in the next chapter! sorry this chapter is so long!


	3. Chapter 2

Oh hi there just so you know I am the white cat/ blonde two-leg and transformersgirl4538 is the dark cat/ dark haired two-leg. I hope you like this story.

The Fate Of The Forest chapter 2- Jayfeather

_Uh-oh _he thought _I blew it. They don't think it's a dream anymore. _The two she cats were getting restless "Well? The darker one mewed. "umm, well. Uh *sigh* follow me." The two she cats glared and followed him to a nice sheltered bush. "You must tell them the truth, or else the lake will fall." The voice mewed inside his head. "Okay I guess I was going to have to tell you the truth at some point," The she cats nodded. "Well you two are part of a prophecy that will save four clans of cats and I had to turn you into cats because there is a voice inside my head that told me to do so and now you're cats so the prophecy can continue and you two have to save the lake and I don't know if I will ever turn you back into two-legs or if you have to stay here in the clans." Jayfeather mewed. _Oh, they're going to explode now that I've told them all that!_ He thought. "Well that sounds exciting," the white she cat mewed. "Yeah, being a human is boring." The darker one echoed. Jayfeather was surprised "What?" he asked. "No more do your homework or eat your vegetables or stuff like that." The white she cat mewed looking at him like he didn't know anything. "Well in that case ready to go to camp?" he asked. _Wait, what will the clan think? They look so weird! Hopefully this goes well. _He thought. As he took the first few pawsteps forward he became blind again. He then smelled his way back to camp. "Wait here." He mewed outside the camp entrance.

Find out what the clan thinks in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

OK ready to hear what the clan thinks? Here we go . . .

The Fate Of The Forest Chapter 3- Jayfeather

Jayfeather padded to Bramblestar's den and mewed. "They're here," Who's they?" Bramblestar asked. "The two-legs from the prophecy!" He snapped. "You brought two-legs here!" Bramblestar yowled. "Of course not, I turned them into cats first." Jayfeather said. Bramblestar gave a sigh and that signaled for Jayfeather to bring the two cats into camp. While Bramblestar was calling a clan meeting Jayfeather went out and mewed "Follow me." All cats' heads turned as the two she cats walked into to camp with him. "These two she cats were once two-legs," Bramblestar mewed and yowls of protest rose up "They are part of a prophecy that will save the lake from an untold danger. We will meet them with respect and train them in our ways; they will need mentors and names. Come and see me if you would like to step up." He growled. Bramblestar then padded over two Jayfeather "Bring those two cats into my den." He mewed. Jayfeather then shoved the cats into the den and then sat down himself. "You two will need warrior names," Bramblestar mewed. "I was thinking about the names Ripplepaw and Thrushpaw if that is okay with you." Bramblestar mewed as he pointed to the she cats as he said the names. "I think the name Ripplepaw suits me." Ripplepaw mewed (White and blue she cat) Thrushpaw shrugged. "Great now we need to think about men-" He broke off as Dovewing and Sandstorm padded in. "We would be glad to step up as these cat's mentors" Sandstorm mewed. "Great Dovewing you can mentor Ripplepaw and Sandstorm you can mentor Thrushpaw. I will call the clan again." Bramblestar mewed as he stepped out into the clearing. "I have chosen these two new cat's mentors and names. Ripplepaw step forward. From now on until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Ripplepaw and Dovewing shall be your mentor. Now, Thrushpaw step forward. From now on until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Thrushpaw and Sandstorm shall be your mentor." Bramblestar yowled. The clan greeted them in silence instead of cheering when Bramblestar was done.

Find out what happens on the first day of Ripplepaw's training in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey there, I was just not publishing to see if anyone noticed so this is totally made up so don't criticize me.

The Fate Of The Forest chapter 4- Ripplepaw

After the ceremony Dovewing showed me around the camp. I now knew where all the dens were. Dovewing left to get some fresh kill so I decided to do some poking around. I poked my head into the den where the cat that brought me and Thrushpaw here disappeared to. _Jayfeather I think his name was. And I think Dovewing told me he's blind. _I thought as I stepped inside. "You belong here," A voice whispered, I whipped around but there was no one there. "This is where you will train." The voice whispered again. Then just as I was sniffing around a bunch of wounded cats came in the den from a border skirmish. I suppose Jayfeather was napping so inside my head the voice told me what herbs to use and how to use them. I treated all the warriors and as I was treating the last one Jayfeather cam stomping out from the place he was napping in. "What were you doing!" he roared as the last warrior slid out of the den. "Uh, I was umm treating the hurt cats since you were asleep." I mewed. Jayfeather stared at me for a while. "There was a voice inside my head that was telling me what to do!" I blurted. He stared through me like he was thinking about something then raised his head and yowled "Starclan has chosen! You shall be my apprentice." "Umm ok." I mewed. He then bounded off the Bramblestar.

The Fate Of The Forest chapter 4- Jayfeather

Jayfeather was taking a nap because flying and wandering around with two she cats clueless about clan life had worn him out. He dreamed peacefully about the white cat who said "You shall get an apprentice today." And then disappeared. He woke to find Ripplepaw treating a cat for scratches. He was surprised, Ripplepaw was using the right herbs in the right way like she knew what they did. He was still angry and yowled "What were you doing!" She stuttered to him that she was treating cats while he was asleep. He looked in her direction and she blurted out "There was a voice inside my head telling me what to do!" He was about to yell at her again when he heard the voice "Jayfeather this is your apprentice, train her well." He looked up and proclaimed to himself out loud "Starclan has chosen! You shall be my apprentice." She muttered a surprised okay and he raced off to find Bramblestar.

Ta-da!


	6. Chapter 5

Hi! This chapter is about Thrushpaw's first day of training. Yes she trains as a warrior i just love medicine cats. Also, the bright color on Thrushpaw is pink.

The fate of the forest ch 5- Thrushpaw

Sandstorm looked at me with a determined look. She flicked her tail signaling for me to follow. She showed me all the dens but when she got to the leader's den she stopped. She then ran crying into the warriors den. I looked, shrugged my shoulders and knocked my paw against the entrance of Bramblestar's den. "Come in," He mewed. "Oh it's you Thrushpaw, what's going on?" I shuffled my paws "Oh, umm actually, uh," I stammered. Bramblestar cocked his head. "Sandstorm jsu ran crying into the warriors den!" i blurted, quickly covering my mouth with my paw. Bramblestar just nodded, "I guess she's not done grieving about firestar yet." He mewed. He then padded out into the clearing and was about to call a clan meeting when Jayfeather whispered something to him. He paused, then called the clan together. "We have had some changes made today," He yowled. "Ripplepaw shall now train as Jayfeather's apprentice and Dovewing shall be Thrushpaw's new mentor." I saw Ripplepaw trying to hide by the medicine den, guess she doesn't like the attention i thought, I liked to have the feel of being looked at.

Ok end of ch 5 i know it's short but umm read stories from transformersgirl4538 and no offense to her about the liking of being the center of attention but yeah, seriously no offense but you are kinda like that and i am exactly like my cat. STAGEFRIGHT! heehee hope you liked it.


	7. AN: 1

**AN: Hey guys, this story won't be updated for a while…sorry. I have more stories to read and write. I have my first crossover SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! So sorry if you really wanted an update…**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I am using this story to get revenge at TG. Say goodbye to Thrushpaw everyone! She is going to go sit in the corner and not do anything like the characters based off me in her stories. Yes, Ripplepaw is based off me and I am quite sassy. Well on with the story!**

The Fate Of The Forest, chapter 6- Ripplepaw

I was busy sorting herbs when a cat walked in to the medicine cat den. I turned around and they asked me "Where's Jayfeather?" (he is sleeping, flying everywhere and turning humans into cats is exhausting!) "Napping" I replied. "Now what seems to be the problem?" I asked politely. "Can you get Jayfeather?" They asked. Now this really got me mad. "Okay, so you want me to wake him up from his PERFECTLY GOOD NAP just to treat you? Well listen here, I've got Starclan in my head telling me what all these freaking leaves do! Now, do I have to get Jayfeather mad or are you going to sit down and be cooperative? For Pete's sake…" They were quite shocked after my outburst; they plopped right down and asked me "What in Starclan does 'For Pete's sake' mean?" I grumbled. "its human terms dumbo, but it translates to For Starclan's sake in your language I think." They silently nodded and I went to work treating the scratches on their side. They walked out and I suddenly realized I was quite hungry. Jayfeather was still sleeping so I decided to go out and get a bite. I asked a random cat what they had for food around here, and they pointed at a pile of dead animals in the center of camp. I gulped and padded over to the pile. "Well, there's a first time for everything." I muttered as I picked a small mouse of the pile. I padded over to a little shaded area over by the medicine cat den and took a slow bite, chewed, and instantly decide it was delicious! I was soon joined by Thrushpaw as she tried her first bit of prey.

**This is probably the last time you will ever see Thrushpaw. It was brief but at least sshe got a chapter about her POV! :P I have writer's block, PM me with plot ideas! THX! XD**


End file.
